


A Twist of Fate

by Lillian_Jordan



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Jordan/pseuds/Lillian_Jordan
Summary: Rachel Berry thought she had it all, that was until baby gate came out in the open and Rachel was made to feel withdrawn from everyone including her parents. Can a few jocks and cheerleaders help her realize that she isn't on her own before it's too late?*AU Rachel Berry*
Relationships: Quinn Fabray & Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Twist of Fate

Hey guys I’m back. Sorry I haven’t updated in a while a lot of crazy things have been happening. I looked back over at Chapter One and I realized there are a lot of missing words and spelling and grammar mistakes so I re-wrote it and hopefully I will aim to get Chapter Two up today.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rachel’s POV:  
I don’t understand. Why did he constantly choose her? Scratch that, why did everyone always want her? My friends, my now ex-boyfriend, even my own parents prefer her as a daughter after the news of baby gate came out. She is their shiny new star and me, well I am just a nobody. A freak. A loser.

I sighed as I slammed my locker shit; the school was abuzz after the identity of her baby’s father came out; it was all anyone could talk about. The school’s bad boy Noah Puckerman had knocked up the Queen of the Chastity Ball, Quinn Fabray. To be honest, I was getting sick of listening to the gossiping and the people telling me that I was being selfish towards the pregnant girl. But they didn’t realize since her and the star quarterback’s relationship went down the drain she moved in with me, they didn’t see that my parents didn’t love me and it was all about Quinn. 

“Oh, hi loser,” the voice of a cheerio called Cherry snapped. I knew that she hated me, she was like all the other poplars that weren’t in Glee, trying to make my life a living nightmare.  
“What do you want?” I asked, glancing over at the perky brown haired cheerleader.   
“Is that anyway to speak to your upper-classmen Berry?” She roared, rolling her eyes.  
“Look Cherry I’m not in the mood okay, so do you want to tell me what you want or do you just want to clear off?” I snapped. 

I swear this girl would not quit.   
“So, supposedly, Fabray is staying at your place,” she declared like she had won an Oscar or a Tony.   
“Yeah, so?” I demanded, loosing my patience with her.   
“I just wanted to know how it feels to have the school’s number one slut falling over your daddies while, you stand and observe it happening,” she inquired with a vicious smile curling on her lips. 

“Ok first off take care of your mouth, Quinn might be a lot of things but call her a slut again when you are even a bigger one and I will rip out your extensions and then shove them down your throat,” I snapped. “Secondly, you don’t know fuck all bitch, so why don’t you take your skanky little ass somewhere else!” I knew that I had drawn attention from others in the hallway, but at this point I didn’t care. I will be the first to admit that me and Quinn didn’t use to get along, and I’m jealous of all the attention she is getting from everyone and I’m being pushed aside. But someone calls her a slut or insults her in any way I will rip into them full blaze. 

“You are so on my list, dwarf,” Cherry announced as she moved past me.   
“You know Cherry, you aren’t Santana Lopez so stop trying to act like her!” I called out, I didn’t regret it. I didn’t even regret getting shoved up to my locker by the cheerleader, even though I knew that my back will probably bruise with the force. The girl looked at me, hate and anger flashed into her eyes.  
“You are pathetic,” she snapped and then slapped me across the face before releasing me and stalking down the hallway. I let out a groan of pain as I peeled myself off the locker and glanced around to see others in the hallway looking at me. Rolling my eyes, as I walked down in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria.   
The rest of the day went by with ablaze, I didn’t see Cherry again, but I was getting hateful looks from other Cheerios which meant that she ratted me out. With each look I just rolled my eyes and ignored them, I was so used to it by now. When the last bell rang out I walked towards the choir room, today we were going over something for Sectionals and to be honest I wasn’t that bothered which isn’t usually like me. 

As I walked into the choir room, I saw that everyone but Mr. Schue was already there; he was probably off somewhere trying to fix his sham of a relationship with Miss Pillsbury. As soon as I entered I heard a few gasps; I looked over at Tina who had her hand up to her mouth looking at me, her eyes wide.

“What?” I asked, looking at the young Asian girl.   
“Crap Berry, what the hell happened?” I heard Santana question. I gazed over at the young Latina and shook my head.   
“I had a run in with Cherry, it’s no big deal,” I admitted.   
“Wait as in the young Santana wannabe?” Noah asked from his spot beside Quinn.  
“Like I said no big deal,” I spoke as I made my way over to the back of the risers instead of the front where I usually sit.   
“Why did you have a run in with that worthless whore?” Quinn asked, turning around to face me. I looked the girl in the eyes and shook my head, I knew that I would be telling them anyway, eventually.

“We were just having an argument,” I said.   
“What about?” Finn asked from where he sat behind the drums.   
“Why do you care?” I snapped in his direction, I knew that I shouldn’t be mad at him, but he did dump me for no reason.   
“What was the argument about?” Artie asked as he turned his wheelchair around to face me.   
“Quinn,” I answered as I looked at the front of the classroom.   
“Me?” Quinn questioned.   
“You saying something about my girl, Mrs. Bossy-pants?” Mercedes snapped, looking over at me. She was just like half of the room, trying to pin the blame on me and jumping down my neck before I could explain myself.  
“No,” I answered, looking over at the young diva.  
“So, why are you fighting with some rich girl?” Mercedes snapped.   
“Because she was calling Quinn a slut!” I shouted. 

The room fell silent as the words left my mouth. Everyone was looking at me like I had been possessed or something.   
“So, let me get this right Eva Peron, you got into a fight with a girl who is stop of the food chain because she called my girl a slut? Are you sure that you weren’t calling her that and someone was calling you on your bullshit? I mean, you have been jealous since baby gate came out,” Mercedes accused.   
“Now, hold up Wheezy, as much as I don’t like Berry she is the only one who took Quinn in, the only one who never turned her back on the girl. Where were you when Quinn was crying on Berry’s shoulder? Where were you when my girl needed somewhere to live after pyramid nipples chucked her out?” Santana snapped, glaring over at Mercedes. 

I have to admit it shocked me she even stood up for me. I sighed and leaned back in my chair trying to block out the argument which I knew both Santana and Mercedes were about to have. That was until I felt a warm hand on top of mine, I looked down to see Quinn and Noah both looking at me. Quinn had a grateful look on her face, while Noah’s face held a general smile. Looking at the young parents I gave them a friendly smile back that was until the door opened and Mr. Schue waltzed into the classroom with Cherry just behind him. 

That was when my entire world came crashing in on me.


End file.
